Spur or bevel gearings or the like are often lubricated by plunging one or some gear elements into a lubricant sump and spraying around of the lubricant. In order to guide the oil to special places of use, special lines are provided which are often fed by storage tanks, which are filled with spraying oil or by means of wiping-off devices. It is also known to supply the lubricating places from a storage tank with an oil pump.
To start a gear unit is critical, because, on the one hand, the teeth mating in the starting condition may be dry, on the other hand, however, the gears have not yet carried out a sufficient angle of rotation for a splash or plunge librication to have occurred. the conventional storage tanks, which are filled by spraying oil or through wipers during the operation, cannot supply the teeth with lubricant during the starting condition, because they run idle during the run or shortly after standstill of the gear unit. Oil pumps are not as yet effective in the starting condition. One can already switch on the oil pumps during the start of the gear unit. This, however, is not possible during a pure plunge lubrication because there is no pump provided. On the other hand, this measure requires one more operation for the start, which increases the error possibility.
The basic purpose of the invention is to construct the lubricating device simply and thus inexpensively.